<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Life, Interrupted by captainamergirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23807311">Life, Interrupted</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl'>captainamergirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tales from the Valley [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All My Children</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Sad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:07:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23807311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What Maria might have been thinking as the plane went down back in 1997.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maria Santos Grey/Edmund Grey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tales from the Valley [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715254</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Life, Interrupted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>RIP John Callahan! I adored you.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="u"><strong>Life, Interrupted</strong></span><br/>
<br/>
She had wanted her baby to be his more than she had ever wanted anything in the whole world. She had planned to tell him right away but she hadn’t gotten the chance. Now she never would. The plane was plummeting faster and faster still towards a dark abyss. The unknown. She was terrified. The only thing that scared her worse was knowing that she was going to die without being able to tell Edmund the truth about Maddie. He deserved that moment after all of his suffering. She also thought of how Sam, sweet Sam, would grow up without her and how he needed a mom, a stabilizing influence, someone to love him unconditionally.<br/>
<br/>
It all broke her heart.<br/>
<br/>
The plane continued hurtling towards darkness, about to crash bottom. She closed her eyes and pictured life as it would have been if it had not been interrupted this way.<br/>
<br/>
<em>Edmund would have forgiven her her betrayal in time. She would have put Maddie in his arms and called him “Daddy” and looked at him in just such a way that he would know the undeniable truth. Sam would be so happy to see his parents reunited. They would all spend the day in the park, celebrating, eating little sandwiches and Edmund and Maria would push the kids on the swings. Then they would take them home and tuck them lovingly into bed before heading to bed themselves where they would make passionate love the whole night through.<br/>
<br/>
Their whole lives would be good, as close to perfect as was possible. They’d be surrounded with love and laughter. Edmund would once again look like at her like she was his everything. They would have it all.</em><br/>
<br/>
She kept her eyes closed, dreaming of Edmund’s smile - the one he saved for her and her alone.<br/>
<br/>
For now, it was over. But in another life, maybe they would be together again, with their children. Where they belonged.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>